


I'm The One That Fucked You Hard and Raised You(r dick In Taco Bell)

by NotaDrugDealer123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Sam - Freeform, Smut, cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotaDrugDealer123/pseuds/NotaDrugDealer123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A destiel crack fic from my soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm The One That Fucked You Hard and Raised You(r dick In Taco Bell)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyecandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyecandy/gifts).



It twas a warm afternoon in the bunker. Lol jk nah it was a cold ass morning. Actually it was nothing because this is a fanfic and didn't really happen. /existential crisis/

................................................................................................................................................

Let's say it was a BRISK afternoon in October. Dean and Cas were chilling in the bunker, doing super duper hetero stuff like twister in thongs. 

SamUEL ~~WINCESTER~~ WINCHESTER walked into the room. "hEY bUDDIES i just walked into da room and almost ded frim da homo levels. whats up with the bootys?"

 

"o,YGFSSRFJVRGJ S AAAAA MMMM THERE IS NOOOOO HOMOO HERE THATS FOR SURE" Dean said demurely, discretely tucing away a boner into his rainbow thong. 

 

"Yos we have never intercoursed b4 u demon blood hoe" Castiel said wisely.

 

"SAMASAUR JUST GOT BUUUURRNEDDDDD LIKE JESS OOOOOOOOOooooOoOoOoOo" Dean added, intelligently and thoughtfully.

 

"Bruh i literally cant even"  was Sam's dignified response.

 

They stared at each other until Castiel farted. Extremely loudly. For 3 years. Continuously. They literally all died. But this is Supernatural, so they all came back to life-except Dean.

"O ma goodness Cas ur toot got Dean stuck in hell."

"fucking suck an egg Sam you dicknozzled demon blood guzzling half educated long haired moosesque piece of burning horse shit." Castiel said sweetly.

"dude" 

Castiel had a major rap battle with himself that night.

/p>

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated. I'll update soon.


End file.
